Once Lost
by ArcticDusk
Summary: What happened before it was Yuna's turn to fight Sin. Well heres your chance to find out. Auron x OC
1. Long Forgotten

_"My story isn't a very neat one, or a very understandable one at that. I came to this place for what reason? Why did I have to meet you that day? Would have things been better if I would have stayed in my world? Well I guess that's for you all to decide."_

"Jecht is there any possible way for you to act your age and not like an annoying five year old?" Auron tried for the twentieth time to get Jecht to shut up. They were in dangerous territory and the way Jecht went on and on, they might disturb something.

"Well, pardon me for trying to make this trip a little more enjoyable with some talking but, fine, you want it that way, I'll be quiet. Not another word will pass these lips. You have no idea what you got yourself into Auron, now that I stopped talking you're going to miss me talking. Its going to be all quiet and th-" Auron sighed and just started to ignore him. That's all he could really do to block him out. Asking him to stop just made things worse and Lord Braska encouraged him. Auron looked around the forest that they had been traveling through. Something was …off, the whole forest seemed to have heard him want Jecht to be quiet. Quiet was the opposite thing you wanted to hear in a forest. Jecht had managed to get a few yards of them while going on about how now he would never speak again when he was tackled by a fiend. Jecht let out a yelp as he was picked up and thrown against a nearby tree. Just as they got their weapons out, the fiend was no longer a fiend but was a young woman. Though flanking her were two dragons and they were ready to kill them.

"What are you doing here? You should leave, you aren't welcome in this forest," Nothing this girl said was a question, nor polite. She did not want them there. The men stared, not sure how to take this in. The longer they waited, the more agitated she got, demonic features started to form on her. Big leather wings grew from her back, as red tattoos made their way around her body, even on her face under her scarlet red eyes. A horn grew from her jet black hair, and she was ready to kill all of them.

"Excuse me miss," Braska stepped forward slowly, it was obvious that there was more fiend that he couldn't see and if they didn't play their cards right, they weren't going to make it out of there, "but you're not from this world are you?" The girl was taken back by this statement, her demonic features disappearing along with her fearsome expression, "What makes you think that?" She asked softly still not sure how to take this.

"Well, in this world, Spira, there isn't any fiend like yourself or any race known to be human and fiend. You see, this man here is also not from here," He put his hand on Jecht, "and we are on our way to return him home. Now if you don't kill us, you could come with me and my guardians on my pilgrimage and at the end of it, you will be able to go home." The girl watched him closely to see if he was lying to her but to the best of her ability he was telling the truth. She did miss her home and though she had grown to love her fiend here, she needed to see her friends. Turning to the dragons by her sides she knelt down and spoke a language that they did not understand and stood up.

She walked over to Braska, "Fine, but if we get to the end of this and I'm not home I will kill you slowly and painfully. You got that?" Braska held out his but she just glared at him.

"I'm Rikai," with that said she turned from them and started walking.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Jecht caught up with her yelling. Braska and Auron followed after and watched them bicker.

"You all want to get out of here right? Well then you better shut up and follow me," Rikai walked on as if they weren't even there. Rikai started climbing obstacles with ease then getting agitated at them for having to take awhile to follow her. "Could you move any slower?" She slid down the steep hill that they were trying to get over. She stopped when she reached Braska; she grabbed him harshly by the arm and with enough force, managed to get him pretty close to the top. Sliding down further, she got to Jecht and dragged him to where Braska was, completely disregarding the scratches and cuts he was receiving from her treatment of him. Before he could complain, she glared at him. That shut him up, at least for the moment. Making her way back down to Auron, she grabbed him only to have him push her away.

"I can handle this myself," Auron continued climbing up disregarding her. Rikai glared and followed swiftly. She quickly grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him back, forcing him to fall to the bottom of the hill. Regaining his footing, they both glared at each other for a moment then they both drew their weapons: his huge katana against her twin blades. She had an advantage, being at a higher height than him but that didn't prevent him reflecting her attack and forced her into a fallen dead tree. She hit with enough force to knock the breath out of her along with a small amount of blood. As she struggled to regain her breathing his blade pieced the tree next to her head, "Don't play with me. You will lose, and next time I won't hold back," As he started to pull back his sword, she managed to kick him in gut before he could dislodge his sword.

As a hand-to-hand brawl started out, Jecht and Braska watched from atop the hill, "Wow, I've never seen Auron get into it like that before. He must really dislike this girl. Was it a good idea for me to invite her along with us?" Braska cringed a bit when Rikai landed a hard hit into Auron's left kidney.

"Nah, I think he really likes her. Why else would he be getting in a fight with her? You know when you were a little kid, you picked on the girl you like. "HEY YOU TWO WE NEED TO BE GETTING TO THE TEMPLE!" Jecht yelled then turned and headed down the hill with Braska. Rikai was caught off guard by him yelling and Auron got her pinned to the ground, his body hovering over hers as they glared back at each other.

"Get off of me," She growled and she squirmed to break free from his grip. After minutes this, she gave up and just glared up at him.

"Are you done?"

"No."

"Well, we don't have the time to keep you like this. You are a guardian now so you need start acting like one. You need to protect Braska with your life until the end of his pilgrimage. Got that?" He slowly let of her arms go and got to his feet. Glaring with such anger that she was sure if she looked at him long enough that he would catch fire. She propped herself up on her elbows and she tried to gain her breathing back. Auron held his hand out for her, but she just swatted it away and got up.

"I don't need your help and I will do whatever I feel like. Remember, if it wasn't for me back there, my brethren would have torn you all to shreds and no one would ever know the wiser so you keep to yourself and me to my own. Now for the sake of time, take my hand so we can catch up with the others," she stood slowly and without waiting on him she grabbed his arm and her wings unfolded and she flew into the air. With some effort, she found the other two and landed a few yard away from them. She dropped Auron before landing but he caught himself and glared at her.

"Welcome back, did the both of you have a good time?" Braska smiled and laughed a bit as they continued on their journey. They managed to get about a mile away from the temple before Jecht started in on all the personal questions that he had already asked Braska and Auron and now, it was Rikai's turn.

"So how old are you? WHAT are you? What's your world like? How did you get here? Got a lover? Want one?"He kept going and going until she answered them.

"SHUT UP! I'LL ANSWER YOU JUST STOP ASKING! God," Rikai sighed and did her best to recall some of his questions and began answering them, "I'm 19 years old, I'm a dragon demon, it's a place just like this place." Her voice was harsh and uncaring. Jecht was taken back a little and got quiet, not sure how to respond. The silence was almost unbearable to the others, who were used to Jecht constantly talking. She was walking ahead of the group and couldn't see them. Braska was trying to think how she could be so even when talking about home. What happened to her to make her like this? Jecht stared off to the side thinking of his boy and wife he left behind and how terrible he felt without them. Auron was the only one looking at her. He didn't have anything that could relate to the others but Rikai was just as distant as he was.

"No and why would it matter having a 'lover'? I've done fine without one so why would I want one now?" This answer was still harsh but was not enough to keep Jecht from getting her answer other questions. Jecht went on and on but now, they were stupid, like what kind of food they have in her world and such. She answered boredly and with little emotion as possible trying to discourage him, until they managed to get to the temple.

"Auron and Jecht, why don't you rest for a while and let's let Rikai help me this time. Let her get the feel of being a guardian. Rikai, we'll head into to here. You two relax now." Braska and Rikai walked into the temple as Jecht and Auron stood there, not sure what to do.

"Let's head for a drink!" grabbing Auron's arm, Jecht dragged him into a nearby pub and ordered drinks. He chugged his and ordered a new one in seconds. "So, what do you think of that Rikai? In my opinion, if I wasn't married… with a kid I would totally take a whack at her but since I am, maybe you should? You know?" He chugged his second and ordered again. Auron ordered a more sophisticated beer and took small sips. Thinking of what Jecht was saying.

"What makes you think I would be interested in her? Let alone any female? You don't need someone to be happy. I'm happy just how I am; if I wanted to get married, I would have married the daughter of a high-ranking priest when I had the chance," Even as he spoke, his mind wondered back to Rikai.

"Well you know what? I think you two would make a great couple and the sex would be amazing too. Her strong body along with th-" an explosion came from the temple, stopping him in mid-sentence. They raced outside to find…


	2. Deadly Ordeals

Fires broke out all over the town as Auron and Jecht ran out of the pub. Fiends had made their way into towns and into the temple. Raising their weapons, they headed inside, slaying fiends, on their way. While inside, they found Rikai and Braska killing them, also trying to keep the people safe, but be nonce to them a huge fiend was behind them gathering energy for an attack. Just as the beast brought down his fists Auron braced himself in between Braska and Rikai, taking most of the damage.

"AURON!" Braska returned to his side to heal him. Jecht joined Rikai's side as they fought the huge beast. Once he finished off the fiend, he continued on to fight the rest of the horde in the temple. "I'm going outside to kill the rest," Rikai vanished into the flames. Braska tried to stop her but it was in vain. He shook his head and told Jecht to help her and assured him they were fine. Jecht followed, leaving the two behind to heal.

"Auron, I understand you're here to protect me but not at th-,"

"That's the exact reason you have guardians. We are here to protect you with our lives and that's exactly what I intend to do." Though he had blocked the majority of the hit, he wasn't in the best condition, even after Rikai and Jecht returned. Rikai had a few scratches on her face but nothing major. Jecht began to ramble on how they owned some fiend that could blah blah blah. They stopped paying attention to him. "Rikai, you need to be more careful. You can't just go running off by yourself." Auron spoke to her in a rough tone.

"I don't need someone telling me to be careful. I can take care of myself," she unsheathed her blades and held them to his neck, "I could easily end you right now." Her expression held no hint of kidding.

"Now, now, let's not get into this right now. He's injured and you're hurt more than you're letting on to be. I can see by how you're holding your blades, so just put them away and let me heal you." Rikai was shocked that he was able to tell this, just by how she held her weapons. Turning on a heel, she walked out.

"I don't need your help," with that she was gone. Auron glared for a moment, then laid back down as Braska finished up.

"There, you should be perfectly healthy by tomorrow," Braska stood up and helped Auron up too. His eyes looked to where Rikai had left not too long ago. "Maybe we should try and fi-"

"I'm sure she's fine," Auron walked out and into a nearby inn that had been unaffected by the fiends and rented a room. Braska and Jecht soon followed and got their own rooms. Auron took off his jacket and laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling letting his mind wonder. Soon his eye lids felt heavy and he was asleep.

~Middle of the night~

Rikai had gotten a room a while ago but couldn't sleep. Her mind wondered to home. In her world, there were two suns in the evening and it was an oddity that was hard for her to get used to. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she sat up in the bed and let her feet touch the floor. Her normal attire of a huge jacket and baggy pants was replaced with a skin tight tank top that was far too small, so much so, that it revealed her stomach and black pants. Slipping out of her room, she turned to go outside and she banged into a lamp. It almost fell and shattered, but she caught it just in the nick of time. Setting it down quietly, she made her way outside. Someone from the room next to hers emerged to see her shadow leave the inn. With ease, the figure followed her. Once outside, Rikai made her way to the nearby lake, sat down, and watched the shimmering water. The water reflected the moon with such ease as if it was its own twin.

"What do you want, Auron?" Her calm demeanor quickly changed to annoyance. Auron stepped out from behind the shadow of the building and walked over to her. He was only a few feet away from her now. He had only been watching for a few moments before he was spotted. He didn't speak for a long while, just looking at the water like she was.

"I just heard someone banging around and I came to check it out," His eyes shifted to her.

"Well, now you know that it was me, you should leave," turning her head to look straight at him, her glowing red eyes piercing right into his soul, waiting for his response. They only stared back at each other until she looked back at the lake.

"Fine," with that, he turned and headed back into the building. Before going in, he took one last glimpse of her, and then headed back to bed.

An hour passed before she relaxed. She let her fingers slide into the water and watched how this small movement affected everything. Such a small ripple could change everything. Standing swiftly, she returned, making sure that when she did, she banged on Auron's room to wake him.

~Morning~

Braska, Auron, and Jecht stretched outside waiting for Rikai to join them. "Let's just leave," Auron was tired of waiting, even though it had only been a few minutes since they told her they were getting ready to leave. Before Braska could object, Rikai walked out, except she was still wearing jeans and she had yet to put her jacket on. The temperature was increasing so she decided that she didn't need it. Shoving the thing into her bag, she looked up annoyed at Auron.

"Let's go," walking by Auron their eyes met and the only thing they held, was annoyance. They all began on their way to the next temple. Macalania Temple was next on the map. Leaving the temple behind, they made their way to the forest opposite to where they came from. The walk was quiet, not even Jecht wanted to break the silence of this situation. Auron on the other hand, did.

"Well… it appears that someone isn't in a good mood," Rikai stopped and turned, coming face to face with Auron. He was considerably taller than her but that only made him slower.

"You got a problem with me? Then say it to my face," Rikai's hands rested on her blades, waiting to see if he was about to start something. Jecht stared for a moment then just continued on, after a little bit Braska followed leaving the two to do what they had to do, though after a few yards he stopped Jecht and they watched.

"All I think is that you could be in a better mood," after that it was on. Rikai got her weapons out first but Auron shoved her back to give him the room to get his weapon ready. She rushed him once she got her footing back but he dodged by moving to the side, but was clipped on the side to bring blood to the surface. She smirked and cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'that all you got?' Auron stood up, not taken in by her temptation. He slammed his sword down to the grown causing a shock wave to force her off her feet and on to her back. Managing to keep hold of her weapons, she propped herself only to come inches away from his blade. Without thinking she kicked at his leg causing him to lose grip of his sword and causing it to fall and pierce her. The air became thick and everything quieted to what had happened. Jecht and Braska came running down to help. The blade had gotten her left cheek and was now lodged into her left shoulder. Every little move she made let it fall deeper into her skin. Auron reached for the blade but Braska stopped him.

"No, you take it right now she wi-" cut off mid word by Rikai letting her head fall back as she coughed up blood. They froze as she…


	3. Drenched Truths

"No, you take it right now she wi-" cut off mid word by Rikai letting her head fall back as she coughed up blood. They froze as she started to chuckle. For the first time they saw her smile back at them, but this smile wasn't one of joy but one of amusement. Coughing up more blood, smoke started to rise from her wounds.

"Get your sword out of me, so I can heal," Her voice was soft, something they had not experienced from her. Auron hesitated for a moment and looked at Braska. He nodded and Auron slowly pulled it out. Blood started to ooze from her wound, the smoke increasing around it. Others around them gathered and stared in awe as her injuries healed. About ten minutes later, the only indication that there was ever a wound was a small pink mark on her shoulder. One of the people in the crowd walked away and started heading for the temple.

Jecht after her a hand but she rejected it and got up on her own. In a swift movement she plunged her knee into Auron's stomach and held it there. Before moving it she whispered in his ear, "That's for impaling me," moving away she began headed in the direction of the next temple. Auron regained his ability to walk quickly and he nodded to the others that he was fine. Braska and Jecht followed her.

"Rikai are you sure you're ok?" Braska looked at her with concern.

"I'm not like you. It takes a whole lot more than that to affect me," She responded coldly as they traveled on. After an hour she let the others lead as she flanked behind them. She didn't know anything about the regains they were heading and didn't have any interest learning. Her eyes would watch the men before her. Jecht started talking again and seemed have endless stories to tell about his Zanarkand. Some weren't so bad. Most of it was mainly about amazing he thought he was but others were pointless and frivolous. Braska enjoyed talking about his daughter and wife. His stories were about playing with her and how she showed so much promise to become a summer like him, though when he did get started on his child, Jecht had to join in and talk about his, Titus. Jecht had tried to get her to share but she threatened to castrate him if he asked again. Her eyes rested on Auron who only made little comments about the stories but didn't share anything about his life. Didn't he have a family? Of course he would, he was handsome and had a good heart. Any girl wouldn't mind coming home to that. Her eyes shifted to the side ignoring the thoughts running through her head.

Hours passed and they had reached the thunder plains. Sticking close to the pillars, they began to head through it. The deeper they went into it the worse the storms became. Even at one time Rikai had lost her footing and was thrown back a good 20 feet from where she was. They were attacked several times by the fiends that inhabited the plains, each time getting harder to fight them. Reaching about the center of the plains, an inn was in place and they decided to stay, hoping the rain would lighten. Everyone rented their own room and almost immediately took a shower and headed to bed. Rikai took her time in the shower letting the warm water run along her body, taking in its relaxing abilities. She sat down on the shelf inside the shower and just watched the water splash on the floor. Recalling a memory long forgotten, she slowly started to slip into a state of unawareness. Not long after there was banging on the door bringing her back. Quickly turning off the water she dried off and but on lose cloths. Opening the door she found Braska looking at her. He smiled at her and was about to say something but she just left before he could. Watching her leave he stepped in and closed the door.

Returning to her room she brushed her hair and went to sleep. The lightning plains where always dark, you could never tell the time by just looking at the sky. Because it was always covered with dark rain clouds.

~Late night, Early morning~

Rikai had woken from a particularly loud thunder bolt and was having a hard time going back to sleep. Slipping her feet out of the covers she put a jacket on and walked out. Doing her best to be quiet she walked to the front and opened the door. Setting out she looked out into the storm. Lightning would strike every couple minutes but most of the pillars absorbed it. Holding her hand out, the rain quickly claimed it. She always enjoyed the feeling of rain, even back in her world. Letting her jacket fall from her shoulders she walked out into the rainstorm. She walked a little ways into the plains to where the rain was the worst, sat down, and just let the rain remind her of home.

_Memories flashed before her eyes as she forgot the world. The suns had just set when the storm hit. I had just finished delivering a message for a friend and I was right in the middle of it. In the city the sky never changed. There were screens in place to provide cover and to make the sky look however the government wanted it to look. I could hear the rain beating down on it. I looked around for someone to take notice too but they didn't care. Why would they? They never left there city unless to head to another city. I headed toward the exit, to be in the forest where I lived. Anyone who entered or exited the city had to have a I.D. card. To make sure you where allowed in. I was one of the lucky hybrids that was born inside the city was allowed to enter. _

_ Flashing my card, he nodded at me. He glared at me, they always to. They don't believe that I should be allowed in. The rain hit me hard the moment I was out. I was glad to be back, the city was all repetition. I don't even think they know how to be spontaneous. I smiled feeling the hot rain run along ever part of me. I released my features and headed toward home. There was a clearing in the forest where we lived, demons and hybrids. I was greeted warmly by some of them and was asked how I was. I was loved and I did love here. Before I could respond I was tackled by the children of the village. I laughed and started wrestling with the bunch. Not long after they all asked if brought anything back for them and I gave them my bag. They quickly found the candy and little toys. They giggled and squealed and then they were off. _

_ Heading further in, I made quick stops to drop off supplies. Even though we lived so close to the city were illnesses were rare we still died from not having the meds. Finally reaching my home I quickly headed to bed. I was tired from having to run around that stupid city looking for meds and other things like cloths and food. Not everyone sold to hybrids, and even if they did it was higher than everyone else. I always dreamt of burning down the city but that was an impossible idea. The moment I tried I would most likely be killed on the spot. Before I could even sit down on my bed another little demon tackled me onto the couch. "Rikai, you wouldn't believe what kind of day I had. So first this really cute guy was talking to me and it was AWESOME, but then this other girl walked over to me saying that he was hers and then I was like nu hu. Then she was like yea hu. Then I was totally like 'well lets fight for him' and we did and I WON," She jumped in the air, "but then I had to go to the principal's office and stuff but everything before that was AWESOME." Jumping in the air again I caught her and laughed. "well it sounds like you had fun. Now it's time for both of us to get some rest so we can keep kicking butt right!" "RIGHT" She was my little sister. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was completely demon so she wasn't allowed into the city and was probably the only reason I'm not living in the city. Hybrids are rare even when the parents are human and demon so even though she had human DNA in her she's still full demon. _

_ Putting her in bed I kissed her forehead, "Get to sleep and tomorrow I promise we will go do something fun ok?" "OK I LOVE YOU" I wasn't a very loving person around anyone but her. "I love you too, not sleep NOW." She giggled and snuggled with a little stuffed animal. Shutting the door I headed to my room. That was the last time I saw her. The next day Sin came in the middle of the night and destroyed everything. I was outside when it happened. I was feeling bad, and stepped out for fresh air when I saw it. Then the next thing I remembered was waking up with fiend around me._

"Saiai…" Rikai looked into the sky letting the rain run down her face. It help hide the tears that were slowly coming from her eyes. Still out of it she stood. She started to hear something but couldn't quite make it out but it got loader and loader. Just as she turned, she was tackled. Where she just stood was enormous crater from a lightning bolt that just hit. She refocused her eyes to find Auron on top of her. He hovered over her and just staring down at her. She had no idea how to react to this. Everything seemed to stand still as they both stared at each other. It was obvious that she had been crying by her eyes.

Auron was only in his under shirt and his normal pant. He couldn't sleep very well and he, just like her, came out to watch the rain. He noticed her sitting down a ways away and headed to her to ask why she was out there. When he was about 10 feet away he stopped. She walked talking to herself into the rain. As she got to the end she started crying softly. He noticed the lightning was focused on her and tackled so that she wouldn't have been killed.

"What are you doing? Get off me." Rikai started to struggle against him trying to play off what happened and what he saw. He quickly captured her arms and held them still. "What are yo-" She stopped and just watched him lean down closer to her. He watched her, waiting for her to tell him to go to hell or to struggle more, but she didn't. Leaning it closer, he held eye contact with her trying to see if she wanted him to stop. Rikai just watched him. Slowly, he let his lips close to hers, and then let them touch. She closed her eyes and so did he. She held back for a moment or two but then started to kiss him back. His grip on her loosened, giving her the chance to hesitantly wrap her arms around his neck. They stayed lip locked like this for a long while before breaking with heavy breathing. They were now back at staring but this time both of their eyes held lust and pleasure. A few moments passed, and it faded and she turned her head away from him. It held a slight blush.

"Get off of me," her voice was not demanding. It wasn't even sure if that's what she really wanted. Nevertheless, he obliged and got off. He offered her a hand but she denied it and got up on her own. They walked back the inn in silence. The occasional glace at one other but quickly a quickly look way, when the other looked. Getting to the inn, Auron held the door as she walked through, then followed. Walking down the hall, they got to her room and they stopped. They both started to say something then stopped.

"I-" She stopped and looked away.

"Night," Auron said softly looking at her watching to see if she pushed him away or welcomed him.

"Night," she spoke even more quietly then walked into her room and shut the door. He walked down the hall then into his own. They both laid in bed thinking of what just happened and how they felt about it before falling asleep.


End file.
